


Spencer learns how to hit the bong

by musicalloss



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bong, F/M, Spencer - Freeform, Weed, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalloss/pseuds/musicalloss
Summary: You teach Spencer how to hit the bong! Very fluffy :)
Relationships: Spencer Reid x Reader, Spencer Reid x You - Relationship, Spencer Reid/OC, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 46





	Spencer learns how to hit the bong

**Author's Note:**

> first spencer fic! also posted on my tumblr @ stonedspencerreid

The BAU has the weekend off after a long case across the country. I’ve been sitting in my apartment with my boyfriend and colleague, Dr. Spencer Reid, watching Doctor Who reruns since breakfast a couple hours ago. While laying here cuddled up against Spencer with my head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around me is incredible, I can’t help thinking about what a perfect time this would be to get high. The only problem is, Spencer doesn’t know that i’m a bit of a stoner. Hotch knows of course, because we are required to get drug tested randomly and I have a medical card. He doesn’t mind just so long as I don’t show up to work high.   
Spencer lifts one of his arms up to run his fingers through my hair and says   
“hey y/n, what are you thinking about?”  
“nothing really...” I say, trailing off.   
He takes his hands and cups my jaw and leans in to press a soft kiss to my lips. I go to give him another kiss but he pulls away looking at me expectantly.   
I sigh, flopping back against the pillows of the couch before turning back to look at him.   
“Okay I’ll tell you but you have to promise to tell me if you’re uncomfortable” I say, reaching my pinky out for him to link with his own.  
“You’re making me nervous,” he said with a small giggle.   
“It’s not that big of a deal.” I paused, taking a breath.   
“I have a medical marijuana card for my mental health issues and I was just thinking about how this would be the perfect time to smoke because we have off work today and tomorrow and we had a long case but i don’t want to make you uncomfortable and I don’t even know how you feel about weed or anything” I blurt out in one breath, looking down at my hands.   
“Hey hey hey it’s ok!” He says, tilting my chin up so I could look into his eyes.   
“Did you know that while medical marijuana is not yet fda approved due to lack of accurate testing, there are clinical trials with marijuana and its extracts to treat symptoms of illnesses and other conditions such as autoimmune disorders such as HIV/AIDS, multiple sclerosis, inflammation, pain, seizures, substance abuse disorders, and mental disorders that have had great success.”   
“Yes Spencer, I actually did know that” I said with a giggle. He laughed before continuing.   
“I think that if marijuana is something that helps you, you should be able to use it when you want! I’ve done research on weed before but I’ve never tried it.”  
“Yeah I started in high school and had a bit of a problem but now I use it when i’m having a bad day or a day off and I want to relax. You definitely don’t have to but I think if you tried it you’d really like it. It might help calm down that genius brain of yours.” I elbowed him lightly, my eyes alight with a playful glint.   
He smiled back at me a little anxiety peeping through in his expression.   
“I’ve always wondering what it was like. I was too young in high school to ever get offered drugs. I’m nervous though” he paused, “is it gonna hurt? I don’t really like using lighters I burn my fingers too often”  
I laughed again leaning into him affectionately before standing up and leading him to my room to grab my supplies.   
I go into my closet and pull out my sesh bag, which has everything we need to get started. I grab a couple ice cubes and fill up my bong with some cold tap water before meeting Spencer outside on the porch. His eyes instantly lock onto the bong.   
“What does the ice do?” He asked softly.  
“It makes each hit you take much smoother! I don’t really know why but it works!”  
He hummed back in acknowledgment as I plopped down next to him on our outdoor couch, placing the bong on the table in front of us and getting ready to pack the bowl.  
“Ok I’ll take the first hit to show you, but basically you light the bowl as you inhale to bring the smoke into the chamber and then, when you’re ready, pull the bowl out and inhale the smoke! Make sense?”   
He nodded back at me, his brown curls bouncing against his forehead. I leaned in and gave him a quick reassuring kiss, which he returned happily.   
Once I was done packing the bowl I picked up the bong and turned to face Spencer. I squirm a little in excitement before bringing the bong to my lips and lighting the bowl. Spencer’s eyes are trained on the bong as he takes in as much information as possible. I pull the bowl out after a long hit and inhale the smoke, turning my head to the side before exhaling so I don’t send a cloud of smoke into his face. I look back at him, grinning widely at him. He smiles back softly and I say,   
“Ok Spencer! You think you’re ready? Don’t worry about inhaling all the smoke in the chamber on your first time.”  
He nods nervously and I hand him the bong, placing a reassuring hand on his knee and leaning in to peck his cheek.   
He looks down at his lap fiddling with the bong a little before looking back up and me and asking   
“uhhhh do you think you could light it for me? I know that’s not how you’re supposed to do it but i’m nervous about getting burnt.”  
“Of course Spence!” I giggled lightly and he playfully glared at me. I lifted my legs and draped them over his as I guided the bong to his lips and got the lighter ready.  
“Ok you ready?” I asked.  
He nodded and I started to light the bowl as he inhaled. I pulled away and signaled for him to remove the bowl and keep inhaling. He pulled away from the bong and his eyes widened before he exhaled the smoke right into my face beginning to cough. I patted his back and waited for him to recover.   
“That wasn’t bad at all for your first time Spence!”  
“Really?” he asked looking into my eyes skeptically.  
“Yeah! My first time was crazy I couldn’t stop coughing but you took a good size first hit!”  
I picked up the bong from where he had set it down on the table and started taking hits. I lit the bowl for him 2 more times before we decided that was enough for his first time. Once I was high enough I repacked my bag and stood up, leading Spencer back into the house.   
“Ok Spencer sit on the couch i’ll be right back!”   
I ran to put my bag away and grab a couple drinks for us before returning to a very giggly Dr. Reid.   
I hand him his glass of water and place the jug of Arnold Palmer down on the table in front of us. He downs his water and I refill his glass with the iced tea lemonade. I turn to look at him and am faced with a red eyed, grinning boy.   
“How’re you feeling bub?” I asked him, grinning back.   
He giggled at me and sighed happily, nuzzling his head into my shoulder. I lifted one of my hands to run my fingers through his hair and he hummed in contentment.  
“Why don’t we turn something on?” I asked him quietly. His head snapped up and he quickly looked around for the remote.   
He reached over to the side table before presenting me the remote with a giggle.   
“Alright Spence, what do you want to watch?”  
He hummed thoughtfully before replying excitedly   
“Can we pleeeeeease watch ‘Our Planet’? It’s on netflix and i’ve been wanting to see it."  
“You’re lucky I like to watch nature documentaries when i’m high.” I said, flipping on the tv and pulling up netflix. Spencer’s hands started wandering around my body, occasionally stopping to trace shapes into my skin. I breathed out a laugh when he reached a particularly ticklish spot on my stomach, which only encouraged him to tickle me more.   
With Our Planet starting in the background I squealed and squirmed against him.  
“I’m warning you! I will kick you off of this couch!” I yelled through my laughter.  
As he tickled me he exclaimed mock sternly  
“The shows starting! Why can’t you be quiet?”  
“I would if I could! Quit it!” I breathed out. He finally let up and I leaned back into the pillows. He flopped down on top of me and I started to play with his soft, curly hair. He sighed into my chest and nuzzled against me happily.   
After a couple minutes of quietly enjoying the nature, Spencer lifted his head to look at me. I gave him an inquisitive look and he giggled. “You’re just so pretty I can’t believe you’re real.”  
“And you’re just high Spencie. But thank you you’re not so bad yourself, pretty boy.” I replied leaning in to give him a quick kiss. He quickly started to kiss me back and he pouted when I pulled away.   
He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine, quickly taking control of the kiss. He moaned softly into my mouth as he started to move against me. I pulled away again.  
“I thought we were going to watch the show?” I said teasingly. Spencer threw his head back and groaned.   
“I don’t want to watch tv I want to...” He trailed off.  
“What do you want Spencer? I won’t know unless you tell me!” I taunted.   
He looked at me with wide eyes, his pupils blown, and gulped.   
“Did you know that THC releases dopamine in your brain, which acts as a neurotransmitter and it mimics anandamide, the naturally occurring neurotransmitter. It has been known to delay ejaculation in men, perhaps by relaxing the mind, while it helps women achieve quicker, more intense orgasms. The CB1 receptor is involved in improved tactile sensations and general euphoria however it is not known for sure why this occurs.” He rambled off, avoiding eye contact with me as he spoke.  
I placed a warm hand on his cheek, which he leaned into, before tilting his chin up, forcing his eyes to meet mine.   
“There’s no need to be nervous Spence, it’s just me.” I said reassuringly, learning in to capture his lips in a soft kiss. He pressed back into me, deepening the kiss and snaking his hands into my hair and tugging lightly, eliciting a soft groan from me.   
We pull apart panting and he leans in to suck marks into my neck.   
“C’mon Spencer you have to tell me what you want me to do.” I gave him a look and he whimpered quietly


End file.
